


Your Light Made Us Stars

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: Memories were fresh in his mind of the first time their eyes had met- only hours ago- making him feel serene. Hazel melted into blue and Ashton saw the darkened shadows of sleepless hours painted under Luke's sunken eyes. He spoke of calm destruction, of daytime rain and nighttime fires that collided with each other and wreaked havoc inside. Ashton watched the way Luke's body moved fluidly, swaying in time to the band's music that echoed around them; caught in the melody and moving in time to the bass.Ashton meets Luke at a lantern festival and finds pleasure in the alluring stranger wrapped up in his sheets the next morning.





	

Streams of sunlight made their way into the room past sheer curtains, dazzling spots of white creeping up the gray sheet wrapped around Ashton's waist, faded gold lines painted along his back as he strode away from the window. The night had brought him to a stranger, blond hair and blue eyes, fragile bones and pale skin all illuminated under the glow of a million lanterns. Ashton had been enticed, burning embers in his hazel eyes, gaze sweeping over the man- over his broad and tall yet gentle stature like coals raked over a fire. He could feel desire burning true in his chest, lit up like the festival around them. He hadn't wasted time in approaching the handsome stranger, confident steps and determination settling in his jaw as he neared. 

Ashton stretched, twisting to look back at a still sleeping Luke; sinfully gorgeous lips pouted and thick eyelashes casting shadows against delicate cheekbones. Ashton remembered how soft he had looked the previous night, the way his hair was disheveled and falling in his face, the sweep of his small hand pushing fallen tresses out of the way. Ashton recalled what it felt like when his own calloused hands wrapped around Luke's smoother ones, how metaphorical sparks had flown and his heart had simmered in contentedness when Luke quirked a smile and squeezed his stunted fingers into the back of Ashton's hand. Lifelines were connected and begging to intertwine- their stories quickly crashing into each other and bringing them together. 

A familiar stinging ache burned on Ashton's inner thighs, swirls of purple bruises mixed into the pale of his skin, decorating him with the marks of Luke's bowed lips- lips like pink rose petals gracing Ashton’s skin. The cotton sheet wrapped around him swayed gently as he strode over to the kitchenette, the few steps it took to bring him to the coffee pot accomplished quickly. He hastily flipped on the machine, an early morning daze hanging over his head and the only cure to that being caffeine. His place was small, a bed shoved in the corner near the window, a kitchenette and a tiny bathroom being all he needed. All along the walls of the limited square footage he had were polaroids, moments of his life stilled and captured- displayed in his home for him to revel in. On the counter, discarded as they stumbled in through the door- colliding into one another and pushing Luke’s back into the door as it slammed shut- were polaroids of the previous night. 

Ashton shuffled through them as a fresh pot of coffee brewed, carefully pinching the edges of the photos as he gazed at them. With just one moment in time and one flash of the camera Ashton had immortalized the glaze of Luke’s eyes and the highlight of his body against the darkened background, the lantern in his hand bringing light and perspective to the photo. The next in the small stack was of the night sky, lanterns taking the space of the stars, warm glows against a cool darkness that brought the evening to life. As Ashton stared at the polaroid all he could see was Luke’s eyes shining under the beaming light of the moon, could almost feel the reverberations of Luke’s back hitting the door and the yearning need for clothes to become obsolete. Ashton swept his gaze back over to Luke, long limbs sprawled along the mattress and early morning light shining him anew. Ashton couldn’t hold back the smile that made it’s way onto his face or the thudding of his heart as Luke’s eyes fluttered open, a small moan escaping his exhausted body. 

Memories were fresh in his mind of the first time their eyes had met- only hours ago- making him feel serene. Hazel melted into blue and Ashton saw the darkened shadows of sleepless hours painted under Luke's sunken eyes. He spoke of calm destruction, of daytime rain and nighttime fires that collided with each other and wreaked havoc inside. Ashton watched the way Luke's body moved fluidly, swaying in time to the band's music that echoed around them; caught in the melody and moving in time to the bass. Ashton had curled his hands into fists, nails digging crescents into his palms- the motion merely to keep himself from physically reaching out to the alluring stranger. 

Ashton shook himself back into reality as Luke stretched, arms above his head and blanket  slipping down his body to expose his smooth stomach. But all that Ashton could picture was the way his muscles had quivered and his lips trembled, his whole body seemingly laced with an insatiable need that Ashton also felt. They couldn’t move fast or slow enough, couldn’t keep their hands off each other or their eyes from roaming but never breaking away from the other. Luke was an adventure- a moment in time that Ashton didn’t want to end. If he could’ve put their world in slow motion, he would have, no matter the cost. 

The coffee pot was nearly full by the time Ashton was able to pull his eyes off Luke, line of sight scattered to the cracked linoleum floor and up to the stained  and worn wooden cabinet. Ashton could feel Luke's eyes on him, just like he could feel the press of his lips to the soft skin on his inner thighs, to the sculpted muscles of his abdomen and the spot on his neck that made his toes curl and drove him undeniably  _ wild.  _

Luke mumbled incoherently from his post in Ashton's bed bringing Ashton's broken daze back to him, Luke seemingly at home under the covers, burrowing his way beneath the blankets and turning so his back faced Ashton. His voice was raw and tired, cracked around the edges but beautiful nonetheless, a mosaic sprinkled through his tone. Streamlines of sun filtered through the curtains and Ashton's veins heated his racing blood as he turned back to the photos still pinched between his fingers- the pad of his forefinger and thumb gone red from the grip. 

_ “Capture the moment.”  _ Luke had said when his head had tilted back and the forming bruises on his neck shone in the moonlight, subtle blue against ivory flesh and gray pillowcases; a silver chain hanging delicately around his neck, sunken in where his collarbones made divots in his skin. 

Ashton marveled at that photo, entranced by the beauty and caught in a past moment. The coffee was done but Ashton wasn't craving the bitter taste or the caffeine rush, what he wanted- what he  _ needed _ \- was the taste of Luke and the feel of their bodies pressed together. His whole body ached for more, every minuscule fiber of his being yearning to take control once more, needing his calloused hands to grip Luke's pert ass and run up and down the expanse of his porcelain body. Luke was liquid smooth, cold to the touch but igniting something deep rooted and blazing inside of Ashton. 

_ “My name is Luke,”  _ he had introduced by the time they were frantically pulling clothes off each other, leaving piles of material on the floor and proper  introductions to the last minute. Ashton supposed it was better than waking up and not knowing his name at all- many of those nights under his belt. But last night- last night was different. It was every high Ashton had ever experienced and then some, it was cloud nine floating past him and offering him something even better. Luke was a miracle wrapped in flawless skin, accentuated by prominent blue and purple veins running along his arms and intertwining intricately. He was the embodiment of a gentle soul that screamed with his eyes that he  _ needed  _ it rough. He was smooth on the outside with broken edges and deserted pieces of himself on the inside. 

The coffee was forgotten and completely abandoned as Ashton made his way back over to the bed, his weight dipping into the old mattress and consequently shuffling Luke closer to him as he lay back down. Ashton ran his fingers along Luke's untouched back, porcelain unmarked and stilled as Ashton lazily ran the pads of his fingertips up and down his spine, working in swooping circles and tight lines. He felt Luke’s shaky breath under his fingers and the connection broke as he turned to face Ashton, a morning greeting on his swollen lips and whispered words lingering between them.

“G’morning, Ashton,” Luke mumbled wispily, bedroom eyes still clouding the blue with a sheen of lust, right hand reaching up languidly to rest on the line of Ashton’s jaw. Luke’s movements  were slow and precise, trailing from his jaw to the back of his neck, lightly tracing the outline of the tattoo inked into his skin. 

Ashton remembered the way Luke had inquired about it the night before, his curious eyes burning against the tattoo and wandering hands splaying out against the black ink and then up to grip at Ashton’s curls with legs wrapped around his waist and body being carried to the bed by Ashton. Luke had landed roughly but the moans that had escaped his mouth had sounded like an angelic symphony to Ashton. It was swift movements and piles of clothes on the floor that had led Luke to a chaotic mess of need. 

_ “More.”  _ He had pled, lips quivering and greedy hands gripping at Ashton’s shoulders. Ashton had willingly obliged, the feel of Luke and the sensations burning through his entire being not allowing him to protest that request.  __ Luke had dipped his head down, teeth grazing at Ashton’s exposed skin in an attempt to muffle his moans and mark him up. His overused voice had begun to take on a gravelly cadence, each word ripping out of him.  _ “Faster.” _

And now, in the morning light and the dull ache of their exploits burning between Ashton’s thighs and heating his cheeks as he stared at Luke, he wished they had gone slower. He wished he would’ve taken the time to explore every minor detail of Luke’s body in the moment, that he had left no place untouched. Ashton nudged his lips onto Luke’s pouted mouth slowly, taking a moment to taste and feel and let the moment simmer between them- eyes closing slowly and grips going lax as the outside world dimmed around them and all of Ashton’s world revolved around Luke. Ashton had only seen half a moon and a morning sun with Luke by the time he realized he would be okay with spending the rest of his days exactly where he was. Tangled up in the sheets, dazedly moving through the day- no need for coffee when Luke had something much sweeter to offer him.

With eyes closed and the sun creating moving patterns of muted reds and oranges behind closed eyelids, the light creating stars and bursting streams to Ashton’s closed eye, Ashton snapped back to the moment when they had let their lanterns fly away into the night sky. 

_ “Five, four, three, two, one.”  _

They had let go at the same time as everyone else, flames dotting the sky in a hazy glow as they reached new heights but Ashton wasn't focused on anyone other than Luke. The wonderstruck and dazed look on his face one that would stay with Ashton for a long time to come. Ashton could almost picture it now, eyes still closed and heartbeats matching pace with each other. 

They stayed that way all throughout the day, mugs of coffee perched on the window sill and blankets draped over them, heads resting on chests listening to the steady thrum of each other’s hearts. Ashton kept his breathing in time with Luke’s heart, breathing in as it pounded and out when it rested. Legs were tangled up and the shitty battery powered radio on in the background, an oldies station playing songs that felt like they belonged to them and only them as they wasted the day away with each other- waiting to spend one more night together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pearl Jam's Light Years


End file.
